Altair
by rukii nightray
Summary: Hinamori terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit. Begitu sepi dan ia merasakan kesepian. Sampai seseorang datang dan memberikannya sebuah bintang yang paling bersinar di langit malam. HitsuxHina. ONESHOOT. Entahlah... saya nggak pintar bikin summary '.


Summary:

Hinamori terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit. Begitu sepi dan ia merasakan kesepian. Sampai seseorang datang dan memberikannya sebuah bintang yang paling bersinar di langit malam. HitsuxHina. ONESHOOT. Entahlah... saya nggak pintar bikin summary =='.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya buat fic dengan genre romance. Hahaha... jadi malu saya #blushing... tapi semoga saja fic ini juga disukai oleh para readers sama seperti fic-fic saya yang lainnya...

Fic ini saya buat untuk salah satu author teman saya 'Momo Saitou' sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Maaf telat. Otanjoubi omedetou^^

Inilah fic HitsuxHina pertama saya (yang membuat saya kewalahan XD karena saya bukan penggemar Hitsugaya)

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei.

Character: Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Hinamori Momo.

Author: rukii nightray.

Genre: Romance dan Angst.

**ALTAIR**

The brightest star.

Sebenarnya... aku tidak menginginkan banyak hal.

Aku hanya mengharapkan sebuah kekuatan agar aku tidak terluka.

Agar aku bisa menjalani kehidupanku sama seperti yang lainnya.

...

Hari itu berawan.

Langitnya berwarna gelap. Bergulung-gulung kelabu membuat perasaan menjadi tidak nyaman.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin. Tidak tahu kemana.

Saat itu, saat sinar lampu di depanku itu menyinari seluruh tubuhku. Saat itu aku berpikir...

Apakah dengan ini aku bisa merasa bahagia?

...

Hinamori perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya. Pandangannya sayu menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang berwarna putih pucat. Ia menggerakkan sedikit jari-jari tangan dan kakinya. Ia pun menggerakkan sedikit lehernya ke sebelah kiri. Memandang jauh ke lukisan langit yang tercermin pada ruang jendela di sampingnya.

"Aku masih hidup." ucapnya dalam hati.

Suara langkah kaki yang begitu ringan menggema di telinga Hinamori, membuat Hinamori sedikit terkejut. Hinamori pun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya seorang suster berkacamata dengan suara yang begitu ramah. Ia berpakaian kemeja dengan rok selutut berwarna putih. Di dada sebelah kanan pada kemejanya melekat sebuah papan nama kecil bertuliskan 'Ise Nanao'.

Suster yang diketahui bernama Nanao itu lalu berjalan ke sisi ranjang Hinamori dan menaruh setangkai bunga fleur de lis di atas meja. Meja itu terletak tepat di samping ranjang Hinamori. Hinamori menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Bunga yang kemarin telah layu. Jadi aku menggantinya dengan yang baru. Bagaimana? Apa kau suka?" tanya Nanao sambil tersenyum pada Hinamori. Hinamori tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sambil memakai alat bantu dengarnya.

"Huh! Lagi-lagi dia menghilang! Harus berapa kali kukatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak boleh berjalan-jalan terlalu sering?" kata Nanao ketika ia melihat ranjang sebelah Hinamori yang kosong.

"Hinamori-chan, apa ketika kau bangun ranjang ini telah kosong?"

Hinamori diam sesaat, ia berusaha mengingatnya. Pikirannya masih tidak fokus saat ia baru bangun tadi. Tapi, sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada orang di ranjang itu ketika Hinamori bangun. Hinamori pun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dasar! Baiklah Hinamori-chan, aku harus ke ruangan lain. Baik-baiklah disini nanti aku akan kembali." ucap Nanao seraya mengelus-ngelus kepala Hinamori yang hangat. Wajah Hinamori sedikit memerah. Ia dapat merasakan kebaikan yang ingin disampaikan suster itu padanya. Membuatnya ingin lebih lama bersama sang suster.

Hinamori pun menarik pelan baju putih sang suster.

"Hinamori-chan? Kau takut? Tenang saja... penghuni sebelahmu tidak jahat kok. Ia hanya sedikit keras kepala saja dan tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan."

Bukan itu. Bukan itu yang Hinamori maksudkan. Ia hanya ingin lebih lama bersama Nanao. Merasakan lebih banyak kebaikan yang diberikan oleh Nanao. Karena, Hinamori memang tidak pernah merasakannya.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah sebentar selagi aku pergi. Aku akan membangunkanmu ketika aku kembali kesini." ujar Nanao akhirnya sambil merebahkan tubuh Hinamori kembali ke ranjangnya. Hinamori pun menurutinya.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."

Hinamori pun perlahan memejamkan matanya sambil tetap memegang baju putih sang suster.

...

"Kami-sama... semoga malam ini aku bisa melihat washiza (rasi aquila)."

Suara seseorang yang begitu lembut itu membangunkan Hinamori dari tidurnya. Hinamori pun menoleh ke asal suara.

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna perak sedang merekatkan kedua tangannya di ranjang yang tadi pagi kosong itu. Ia memejamkan matanya cukup lama.

"Apakah ia sedang berdoa?" ucap Hinamori di dalam hatinya.

Hinamori pun bangun dari tidurnya agar dapat melihat pemuda berambut perak itu lebih jelas. Ia juga melihat sebuah buku aneh di samping pemuda itu. Buku tebal bersampul hitam yang tidak berjudul. Hanya saja di pojok kanan bawah buku tebal itu tertera sebuah nama yang sepertinya nama pemilik buku itu.

Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Jadi, orang inilah yang dibicarakan Nanao-san tadi siang?"

Hitsugaya pun akhirnya sadar dengan kehadiran Hinamori, "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Hinamori pun tersentak kaget dan spontan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau pikir aku ini aneh?"

"Tidak!" jawab Hinamori. Tapi, suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar. Hinamori pun akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Sesaat ia menatap kedua bola mata berwarna hazel milik Hinamori. Begitu sayu tetapi sangat jernih. Seolah-oleh mencerminkan semua kesedihan yang telah dilalui olehnya. Hitsugaya akhirnya pun sadar bahwa Hinamori tidak bisa bicara.

Seminggu yang lalu di malam hari, hujan turun begitu deras. Nanao-san dan beberapa orang dokter masuk ke dalam ruangannya sambil membawa seorang gadis dengan perban melilit di kepalanya.

"Gadis ini adalah korban kecelakaan. Tapi, menurut seorang saksi mata ia melihat kalau gadis ini menjatuhkan sendiri tubuhnya ke depan mobil yang sedang lewat. Seperti sebuah usaha untuk bunuh diri."

Sejak hari itu, tidak pernah sekalipun Hinamori membuka matanya. Ia terus tertidur. Hitsugaya hanya bisa memandang wajah lembut Hinamori yang tertidur. Wajah lembut yang bagaikan seorang putri dari negeri dongeng nun jauh disana. Hitsugaya bagai melihat sebuah euforia dari negeri antah berantah.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, sepertinya Hitsugaya telah menunggu datangnya hari ini. Hari dimana Hinamori membuka matanya dan menatapnya. Menatap kedua bola mata emerald miliknya.

Tertawa bersama...

Dan berbincang bersama...

Hitsugaya tersentak. Ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Berbincang? Hinamori bahkan tidak bisa berbicara...

Hinamori dapat merasakan kecanggungan Hitsugaya. Sebagai ganti dari suaranya yang tidak bisa keluar, perasaan Hinamori memang lebih peka daripada orang lain. Hinamori pun menatap kedua bola mata emerald Hitsugaya dalam-dalam. Seolah-olah ingin menyampaikan sebuah kata-kata.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Mungkin seperti itu.

Hitsugaya pun sadar dan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Hinamori. Ia pun lalu mengambil buku hitam tebal yang ada di sebelahnya dan meletakannya di atas pangkuannya. Ada yang harus dilakukannya. Karena ia telah lama menunggu datangnya hari ini.

"Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir bahwa di luar sana masih ada orang yang ingin hidup tapi tidak bisa? Takdir tidak mengizinkannya. "

Hinamori tergelak, "Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?"

Wajah Hitsugaya sedikit memerah ketika melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Hinamori. Hitsugaya pun menundukkan pandangannya sambil mengelus-ngelus buku tebal itu.

"Dulu aku juga punya pikiran seperti itu. Jika aku memang harus mati, kenapa tidak mati sekarang saja?"

Hinamori terdiam. Ia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Hitsugaya.

"Kau... masih ingin mati?"

Hinamori terkesiap. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menutupi kedua bola mata hazelnya, yang seolah-olah ingin membuka kembali putaran kehidupan masa lalunya. Ia berusaha kembali mengingat hari-hari yang telah dilaluinya.

Sebenarnya, Hinamori terlahir sama seperti manusia normal lainnya. Ia juga bisa berbicara. Hanya saja... ia mengalami trauma mendalam. Sejak umur 5 tahun, ia tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suaranya.

Ibu Hinamori adalah seorang wanita sebatang kara yang miskin. Walaupun begitu ia sangat lembut dan baik hati. Ia hidup dengan seorang suami yang sangat mencintainya. Dan di tahun kedua pernikahannya, Hinamori pun lahir.

Awalnya, mereka hidup bahagia walaupun dibalut dengan kemiskinan. Saat itu, Hinamori masih bisa tertawa. Tetapi, sebuah takdir yang kejam membuat hidupnya berubah.

Saat Hinamori berumur tiga tahun, ayahnya meninggal dunia. Hal itu membuat segalanya berubah. Ibu Hinamori yang tadinya lembut dan sangat sayang kepadanya menjadi kasar kepadanya. Sikapnya berubah. Ia jadi sering memukuli Hinamori tanpa sebab yang jelas ataupun menyundut tubuh Hinamori dengan api rokok. Membenamkan wajah Hinamori ke dalam bak mandi dan menampar wajah Hinamori. Seperti ingin melenyapkan dirinya dari dunia ini...

Dan... Hinamori tidak pernah mau menangis karena hal itu. Hinamori hanya terus berharap. Ia yakin ibunya pasti bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu. Tersenyum padanya dan mereka bisa kembali tertawa bersama.

Hari itu adalah puncaknya. Malam berkabut saat ulang tahun Hinamori yang kelima. Hinamori ingin sekali pergi dengan ibunya ke sebuah bukit, melihat langit malam yang penuh bintang. Ia tahu hal itu dari buku yang dibacanya di sebuah toko buku. Walaupun sedikit takut, Hinamori terus meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ibunya telah kembali, kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Ibu, hari ini adalah ulang tahun momo. Maukah Ibu mengajakku pergi ke atas bukit? Aku ingin melihat bintang bersama Ibu."

Ibu Hinamori diam saja. Ia tidak bergeming. Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian ia lalu mendekati Hinamori...

"I, ibu...?"

Dan... menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang kurus ke leher Hinamori. Menekannya hingga tubuh Hinamori tertidur di atas lantai kayu yang dingin. Ia... mencekik leher Hinamori.

Hinamori berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tapi cekikan ibunya terlalu kuat. "I, ibu...?"

Ibu Hinamori gelap mata, ia semakin keras mencekik leher Hinamori.

Di dalam penglihatannya yang semakin kabur, Hinamori bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata ibunya yang perlahan mengalir.

Itulah... saat dimana ia ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin tapi tidak bisa. Suaranya hilang saat itu.

Keesokan harinya, seorang tetangga menemukan ibu Hinamori yang telah meninggal dengan pisau tertancap di perutnya dan Hinamori yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Sepertinya, ia mengira bahwa ia telah membunuh anaknya sehingga kemudian ia bunuh diri. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Seperti sebuah kejaiban Hinamori masih hidup. Dan ia sekarang sendirian.

Ya, sejak saat itu, Hinamori tidak lagi bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Hidup di panti pun sama saja. Ia dijauhi teman-temannya dan tidak ada orang yang mau mengadopsinya. Ia merasa hanya menjadi beban untuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya...

"Bagaimana ini Rangiku-sensei? Hinamori sudah sebesar itu sekarang dan masih belum ada orang yang mau mengadopsinya. Kita tidak akan bisa terus mengurusnya, masih banyak anak kecil di panti ini yang lebih butuh pertolongan kita."

"Entahlah Isane... dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu aku tidak yakin ada yang mau menjadi walinya."

Hati Hinamori terguncang saat mendengar kata-kata dari Rangiku-sensei. Pemilik panti yang selama ini merawatnya. Satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya.

Rasanya... sakit sekali.

Seperti ingin menghilang dari dunia ini...

Malam harinya, Hinamori pergi keluar panti. Ia berjalan lunglai tanpa arah. Tidak tahu mau kemana. Walaupun malam terasa dingin hingga menusuk ke sum-sum tulangnya, tapi Hinamori tidak mau kembali lagi ke panti. Ia hanya bisa menatap langit berwarna gelap dengan mata yang kosong...

Begitu tinggi... dan jauh...

Mengapa tidak ada cahaya?

Kemanakah perginya sang bintang dan bulan?

"Dimataku... kau seperti katai putih. Bintang kecil yang sudah tidak lagi bersinar." ucap Hitsugaya membuat Hinamori kembali tersadar.

Hinamori tahu itu...

"Ayo."

Tiba-tiba saja Hitsugaya telah menggenggam tangan kanannya dan mengajaknya pergi keluar kamar. Hinamori yang bingung berusaha melepaskan genggaman Hitsugaya.

"Sekarang bulan Agustus dan sudah jam 9 malam. Aku akan memperlihatkan padamu betapa berharganya sebuah kehidupan itu."

Hitsugaya terus menggenggam tangannya. Begitu erat hingga Hinamori bisa merasakan perasaan yang disampaikan oleh Hitsugaya. Perasaan hangat yang ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga...

Hitsugaya menuntunnya ke sebuah tempat. Tapi Hinamori tidak tahu dimana itu. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Hitsugaya dan berusaha untuk mempercayai pemuda yang telah sedikit membuka hatinya ini.

"Hei! Kalian! Ini sudah jam 9 malam! Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan pada Hinamori-chan, Hitsugaya?" teriak Nanao yang melihat Hinamori dan Hitsugaya berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Menuju ke arah atap rumah sakit.

"Hahahha, sebentar saja! Aku cuma ingin memberi hadiah!"

Wajah putih Hinamori memerah sementara Hitsugaya terus terkekeh dan tidak mempedulikan suster yang setia merawatnya itu. Nanao hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua lalu menaiki tangga. Begitu banyak tangga dan mereka tidak berhenti menaikinya. Sampai... muncul sebuah pintu putih dan Hitsugaya segera menendangnya dan pintu itu pun terbuka.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah sebuah langit hitam yang dihiasi ratusan bahkan mungkin jutaan bintang perak di langit. Bintang itu berkelap-kelip dengan berbagai magnitudo yang mereka miliki.

Hati Hinamori bergemuruh. Ia tercengang. Terpana melihat langit yang begitu indah itu. Sebuah perasaan aneh mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Hatinya telah luluh oleh sebuah kekuatan dari seorang pemuda yang terus ingin hidup. Yang tidak pernah menyerah walaupun hidupnya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Semua ini membangkitkan kembali kenangan lama Hinamori akan mimpinya di malam hari saat ulang tahunnya yang kelima.

Mimpi melihat bintang di atas bukit bersama ibu yang sangat disayanginya...

Hingga kini...

Hinamori membuka mulutnya, berusaha untuk mengucapkan 'terimakasih', tapi suaranya tetap tidak mau keluar.

"Sama-sama." ucap Hitsugaya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinamori lembut. Ia seolah selalu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya. Hal itu membuat wajah Hinamori kembali memerah.

"Altair." imbuh Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk sebuah bintang di langit yang bersinar lebih terang daripada yang lain. Hinamori mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat bintang yang ditunjuk oleh Hitsugaya.

"Itu adalah bintang Altair. Bintang paling terang yang berada di rasi aquila."

Hinamori tersenyum melihat Altair. Ia bahagia sekarang. Ia tahu, cahaya itu suatu saat pasti akan datang dan hal itu akan menjadi sebuah kekuatan untuknya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinamori merasa tangannya begitu hangat. Hitsugaya telah kembali menggenggam tangannya, kali ini lebih erat. "Hei, kau mau berjanji padaku? Tetaplah hidup... dan jadilah Altair untukku."

Sekali lagi, Hinamori tidak bisa menjawab. Air mata telah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tapi Hitsugaya tahu apa jawabannya.

...

Tak apa tidak melihat bintang di atas bukit.

Asal aku bisa selalu bersamamu...

...

-owari-

Saya tahu... saya tahu fic ini gaje...

Saya tahu... saya nggak pinter bikin fic romance dan fic ini gaje banget...

Tapi saya mohon semoga kalian semua menyukainya...

Saya minta pendapat kalian dan kesan-kesannya tentang fic ini... maka dari itu tolong review! .

Setelah itu, saya nggak akan bikin fic romance lagi kalau memang jelek menurut para readers. Hahhahah 0.o

Oh ya, buku tebal berwarna hitam milik Hitsugaya sebenarnya adalah buku astronomi tentang ilmu perbintangan.

Bagaimana momo? Apakah anda suka? Do you like it? #ngertikanartinya?

Begitu juga dengan para readers yang lain... hehehe.

Hontou ni arigatou bagi readers yang mau mereview apalagi mem-fav fic ini (-/\-).

Dan tolong review!

Ahahahaha XD


End file.
